Zine Submission Guidelines
Profound: A Destiel Fanzine is a zine project designed to celebrate and showcase the Destiel ship and fandom. General Guidelines Profound accepts submissions from artists, writers, and meta-writers. Please read the following guidelines carefully before applying to the zine. If you have any questions, please contact us via email. * Profound is a printed project and as such has limited space available for contributions. All applications will be reviewed by staff for each issue of the zine. This process will be blind to eliminate bias. Please feel free to apply for each issue as we’re looking for variety and hope to include as many people as we can in each publication. * Each issue will follow a loose theme. Submissions must adhere to that theme in some way, but its interpretation is at the discretion of the contributor. You can find information about the theme on the issues page. * All submissions must be new and created exclusively for the zine. Submissions must remain private during the production of the zine. Contributors will be able to share their work as they see fit after the issue is shipped out. * All submissions must be safe for work. Please keep the rating of your work at R or under. Non-explicit sexual content, swearing, and canon-typical violence is allowed. * Profound is a ship oriented zine and as such no OT3 or multishipping content will be accepted. You may submit a gen piece if you'd like as long as it primarily focused on Dean and Castiel. Artist Guidelines * Each artist has 11x8.5" to work with. This may be one illustration, a comic page, or split into smaller illustrations, but the whole page must be filled. * All work must be 300dpi and CMYK and submitted in PSD format. * Only finished pieces will be published. If your style is sketchy or black and white, that is fine, but your piece should be finished and polished. * Signatures must be of a reasonable size. Large watermarks that cover a significant portion of your piece will not be accepted. All contributors will be credited fully within the zine. * If you intend to contribute a traditional work you must be able to provide a high enough quality scan to be printed. Your submission samples should reflect traditional works that have been appropriately scanned. * As a serial zine, we may have a limited number of serial slots available. Meaning you can submit an ongoing ''comic to be published across multiple issues of the zine. Serial pieces will be subject to special guidelines. Please indicate on your application if this is something you're interested in. Writer Guidelines * Only finished, edited, and beta'd pieces will be published. Your work will also undergo editing after submission by our staff editors to ensure it's ready for print. Any edits will be cleared with the author before publishing. * Due to the limited number of pages we have to work with, all fics must be 2k words or under. * As a serial zine, we may have a limited number of ongoing slots available. Meaning you can submit an ''ongoing story chapter by chapter across multiple issues. Serial pieces will be subject to special guidelines. Please indicate on your application if this is something you're interested in. All serial fic slots are filled currently. Applications for serial story slots will reopen in 2020. Meta Guidelines * Only finished, cohesive, and properly sourced articles will be published. Your work will also undergo editing and source checking after submission by staff editors to ensure it's ready for print. Any edits will be cleared with the writer before publishing. * Meta should be formatted as a magazine article. Maximum wordcount is 1.5k words which is about two pages. We may have room for one longer meta article so if your idea won't fit into 1.5k words, please let the staff know and we might be able to work with you. * As a serial zine we may have ongoing meta column slots available. Meaning you can submit an ongoing meta column across multiple issues of the zine. Serial pieces will be subject to special guidelines. If this is something you're interested in, please indicate that on your application. Additional Information If your submission idea doesn't fall into one of the above categories please reach out to us via email and we can discuss your idea and whether we'd be able to fit it into the zine.Category:ProfoundZine